


Fighting flirty: Holiday match

by DSDUKE



Series: The expansive Fighting flirty Universe [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Best Friends, Crystal Gems, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Flirting, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Friendship/Love, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Song Lyrics, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: Times change, Oceans change..Empire Change..But War..War never change..Mister(Steven) and Heart berry(Connie) war is no exception to the rule
Relationships: Bismuth & lapis & peridot & Connie Maheswaran, Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: The expansive Fighting flirty Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637191
Kudos: 5





	Fighting flirty: Holiday match

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after character select

New Year's Eve has arrived, and the residents of Beach City and Little Homeworld were preparing for their now annual celebration. All around the sibling cities were decorations of reds, greens, whites, blacks, and gold. Of streamers, lights, and signs, welcoming the new year. Gems and humans alike gathered for partying and celebration at what used to be an abandoned warehouse, now a state of the art concert and party hall, thanks to Bismuth and LHW R&D 

Among them stood Steven Quartz Universe, dressed in a black turtleneck with a dark pink star on the right side of the chest, tan jeans, and a pair of black and pink sneakers. He stood near the entrance looking over the decorations in awe. 

They were beautifully done.

The strobe lights hung like multiple giant chandeliers, the multicolored hard-light pillars that ran through the second and third-floor balcony, both of the same decorative colors as the rest of the city. A clock hung on top of a pillar in the center of the place, counting down to the new year. On the far south end, in a personal booth stood Sour Cream, who worked the turntables, bringing life to the party with his music. On the ground floor below was a stage for performances, and with the way the gems decorate it, there's a chance that they would get some.

He looked around the place seeing everyone he knew, and some he didn't; enjoy themselves by dancing, eating, drinking, and chatting.

Everyone, but the one he wanted to see.

He walked around, trying to find his target, giving his greetings and small talk with some party goers. Asking if they saw the girl he came to see. Each time he received a shake of the head or a sly smirk with a shrug, even from the likes of her parents and the gems.

“Where the hell is that Minx?” 

Steven thought as he crossed his arms, taken a sip of apple cider. She said she was coming tonight, and he saw her earlier around little homeworld. Just as he was about to get even more impatient, the lights got dim, and a spotlight flashed onto the stage. From behind the curtain, the sound of jazz piano could be heard followed by a drum, and as the curtain opened up and Steven jaw dropped.

On stage was Little Larimar on piano, Cherry quartz on double bass, Crazy lace on drums, Ocean jasper on sax, Bismuth, Lapis, and Peri on backup vocals. Wearing black, green, and blue versions of the outfit she wore...

The woman in the front center. 

Her hair was in a tight bun with two curls framing her face, slight onyx eye shadow, and shimmering lip gloss was on her face. Her arms bore glimmering white elbow-length gloves and matching red halter dress split to the hip on the left and some small red flats. 

She saw her 'Mister' staring and grinned before she sang. A sultry tone came through her lips as she and her fellow temps swayed their hips to the rhythm of the gem band playing.

_Why so down tonight?_

_Just another day that didn't go your way_

_Well, don't you make a sigh_

_Just take my hand_

_Don't toss and turn_

They stretched their hands out as Connie's eyes stared directly into Steven's with a sly smile, as the lyrics flowed, casting a spell on him and many others in the audience he observed. However, he kept himself glued to the starlet on stage.

_Let's just lie awake_

_In just a moment's time,_

_you'll wonder why you_

_Ever thought you'd ever long for more than you've got_

_Cause baby, we've got you and me_

He was surprised to see her beckon him to the stage with her finger, nodding with a flirty smirk and glance in her eyes. Steven shook his head with a laugh, slightly embarrassed. He started to blush when she licked her lips.

_I'm gonna hold,_

_you tight!_

_Through,_

_the night!_

In harmony, the temps sang as they held themselves by the shoulder, crossing their arms slowly, letting them slide to their arms, their hips swaying as they turned in place. Their eyes closed as they pretended to hold a lover close to them. Except he could see her peeking through, her eyes looking straight towards him, totally focused.

_No nightmares allowed, in my sight_

_While your counting sheep, in your head_

The temps opened their eyes midway, giving the audience a sultry look before opening their arms and shimmied gently in place.

_It's time to hit the sack_

_Kapow!_

_Attack!_

They threw a quick punch forward.

_Smack those troubles out_

_KO!_

_They're down!_

Before giving the audience a small wink and a flirty smile before returning to their default sway.

_One, two, three A.M?_

_It's not even midnight, still_

_The new year feels_

They counted off with their finger before placing her index finger on their cheek, quizzically. A smirk on Connie's face as she locked eyes with him alone...

_A billion miles away_

_But your lucky star, I'm here for sure_

As Connie walked off the stage, mic in hand. Her fellow temps were smirking at each other as they continue to with the default movements.

_Down here 'neath the stars_

He was gulping as she moved closer. Her movement, precise, as Connie crossed leg over leg. Her smile, teasingly amorous, her gaze heart-skipping... Steven lost himself in her, and she knew it.

_The world is our to conquer,_

_won't be long, dear_

She was in arms reach as she stroked his cheek playfully, enjoying his love-struck look, moving closer to him.

Letting him feel her breath on his lips...

_You're the king, and I'm the knight,_

_we're a perfect pair_

Before she pushed him down to the chair gently as she, her smile never letting up. 

_Hey,_

_I'm willing to put it all at stake_

_Choose me,_

_instead of constant heartbreak_

_Now let our heart race_

_Go on; you've earned it_

Hearing what he thought was Amethyst's signature cackle caused him to look away and miss Connie's slight glare. She did, however, continued with the performance as she started to walk around the melting hybrid.

_Ask for any wish,_

_I'm on it_

_Grant it word for word,_

_I promise_

Her fingers caressed his cheek and chin as they traced the jaw bone, making sure his eyes on her.

_Baby, that's the charm!_

_You got it made,_

_yeah!_

She smiled gently as her eyes glowed with mischievousness that only he could see before the temps joined her vocally.

_Don't you be a flake_

_In just a moment's time,_

_you'll wonder why_

_You ever thought you'd ever long for more than you've got_

_'Cause,_ _baby; we've got you and me_

As the piano break began, Connie smirked as she began to perform flirtatiously. She sat gently on his lap, running her fingers through his hair, her arms wrapped around his neck as she moved her face closer and closer and closer still...Just as he was about to close the gap...

She got off his lap just slow enough for their lips to briefly brush, unnoticed.

He was bright red, nearly pink as he watched his Heartberry begin to sing again with Bis, Lapis, and Peri. With Heartberry joining them on center stage as they finished the song. The foursome slid from side to side while waving their right hand in the air and the left on their thigh tapping to the band's rhythm. 

_Oooooh!_

_Buckle up tonight_

_A new year's on its way; let's get it, baby_

_Your love's in my sights!_

_Sadness ain't in the cards! I will allow no hurt!_

The four of them sang in perfect harmony as they reached out to the audience, captivating them. 

_Hell, for heaven's sake!_

_In just a moment's time, you'll wonder why_

_You ever thought you'd ever long for more than you've got_

_'Cause, baby; we've got you and me_

As Ocean Jasper played the ending instrumental in its sax, the temps swayed a few more times, stretching their arms to the side as they did, before giving the audience one last kiss right before the curtain closes, the audience howling and cheering behind it.

It was another thirty minutes before he saw her again. He was drinking a bit of champagne, watching everyone enjoy themselves when Steven felt a feathery kiss on his cheek. He turned to his right and once again... His jaw dropped.

Black sweater hoodie with a blue knee-length skirt, white knee-high socks, and blue and black sneakers. Connie had cleaned off the makeup; her hair was in a messy ponytail held by a star scrunchy. She still had the bangs, though. She was adorable.

"Sorry about the wait, Mister." 

She chuckled as they hugged each other, her arms around his neck, his comfortably on the curve of her back, pulling her close to press a bit on him. She looked up and saw that he was a bit annoyed.

She smirked at it.

"Don't tell me you didn't like my performance now, Biscuit. "

He scoffed at her faux distraught. "No, you were amazing. Didn't actually think that was the surprise you had for me."

"Oh, I'm chock full of them; you should know that by now."

He kissed his teeth as he looked around, making sure no one was looking. Once he knew everyone was busy, he looked down and was caught off guard by her lips upon his. Her hand gripped his shoulders as they deepened the kiss, enticing a moan from the performer. 

They broke apart to catch their breaths, but Connie giggles, and Steven stealing a few more teasing kisses, made it hard. Significantly more so, when he started to kiss behind her ear, getting a coo and a shiver from the girl, absentmindedly stroking his hair.

"Ey, Steven..Ooh..that's nice...We might get caught."

Connie bit back a moan as she felt his breath along her skin and in her ear. He got close as if he was going to bite her neck. Her head leaned to the side, ready for it as she licked her lips and her breath haggard, her chest rising all in anticipation.

Steven smirked at her but pulled away to rest his head on hers.

"That what you get for pulling away from me."

Connie glared before hitting his chest, getting a small 'oof' from the hybrid, a blush on her face, back turned towards him.

"You're a jerk...Teasing me like that."

"Hey, who made who a prop for their performance?" 

She tried to fight the smile on her face feeling his arms around her, his stomach upon her back, and a kiss on her crown. She placed her hands upon his and snuggled against her friend...Friend. She chortled...Many of the things they have done, especially this since their trip to Empire, says otherwise.

"Hey, Steven,"

The sound of her tone put him on edge: that and the lack of 'Mister' or' Biscuit.'

"Sup Nini?"

Connie noticed the slight apprehension in his voice. She squeezed his hand in assurances. 

"This year's has been kind of crazy between us. Not crazy, but we've become a lot more...

"Bold."

Connie nodded at his understanding.

"I just want to know..are you ok with how things are? Hiding this...whatever between us?"

"I think we've done a bad job of hiding...This.,"

Connie smirked and had to nod in agreement. Many people thought they were a couple, and with the way they spoke and teased each other, at least what they showed in public...The looks, the lingering touches, the multi-layered comments. She could see why... They denied it, of course.

It was the truth...

They were friends with certain private benefits. Best friends… There was no pressure on what they had. It served a purpose of release for each of them. Allow them to relax...The quick kisses, teasing, sultry talk, and flirtatious actions. It served as a game to them. A game with boundaries innately recognized boundaries.

At one point...Ever since that dance in the room...There was a change of heart, an exciting one, and the boundaries slowly but surely started to disappear in private quarters...Though the real change didn't occur until the trip to Empire. 

That trip solidifies just how little a game and how real this between them really is. Just how far along and deep their feelings were. Though they never talked about what happened over there. They left it there in Empire and returned to a slightly different, slightly more mature..more honest game, and while she was quite content, her Mister sometimes seemed a bit downtrodden. 

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Steven looked at her questioningly. She responded by looking up, her eyes looking straight into his...

No lies.

She smiled as she reached up and kissed him under his chin, making him chuckle and hold her closer.

"You don't like to be denied kisses, Mister."

"Well, I am 'your man,' right? That what you called me in Empire. Can't blame me for getting a little aggravated."

That damn husky, flirty voice of his. That, along with his holding of her waist, the warmth of his body, and being reminded of their empire trip, made her shiver.

"Fair enough…”

“Right! So..Be honest, Is there another reason why you asked, though.”

She shrugged. ”It’s a new decade? Maybe, thought you want to change somethings.”

“Oh!... It seems like your the one with hang-ups.” 

He licked his lips as he got close, the look in his eyes so predatory, sending tingle all along her spine. She smirked as she bit her lip, her eyes half-lidded as she gave him a beckoning look.

“No more hiding...This. I want to be like how we were an Empire.”

“Oh, so you want the public kisses, the biting, the..”

Connie's eyes widen as he whispered a particular event in her ear. He chuckled when she nodded, her eyes shining with love a bit of lust.

“Oh, yes...I want it all.”

“Really, now?” He caressed his chin with a smile. “People already think we’re together. Wanna give them some more ammo?”

Connie looked up at him with an arched eyebrow; his tone of voice wasn’t that of worry or annoyance; it was jester-like...His smile was deep, and his eyes shined...He was all-in on this.

Connie turned to face him, her hands on his cheeks as he was brought down close to her. She gave him a deep kiss, passionate and real. Heartwarming and spine-tingling. The big man groaned before she broke it, leaving him awestruck. With a relaxed smile and another kiss to the lips, she answered casually.

“Then, let’s be together.”.

Steven's eyes widen at the certainty of her statement; looking in her eyes, he saw a bit of hope in them. “I thought you weren’t one for relationships, no interest for them.”

“And who is to blame for that.” She twirled a lock of his hair, gazing at him..”You’re the only exception, Mister. Besides, It doesn't have to be an exclusive one.”

Steven nodded.”That’s true.” He gave her a cocky smirk. “Until you ask me to be your boyfriend.”

Connie growled as a competitive smile graced her lips, and fiery pride entered her eyes .” Oh! that will never happen...Before you ask me to go steady.” 

As he was about to answer, he heard the count down.

10

“You sure about that, Heart Berry.”

9

“Positive, you’ll be the one asking me.”

8

“All that talk, gonna get you bitten.”

7

“Not a threat, actually might make me talk more.”

6

“You’re a brat, sometimes”

5

“I’m also Minx..and you love it, Mister.”

4.

“I do, I can’t lie.”

3.

“Ready for this, Biscuit.”

2 

“With you, Berry, always.”

1

“That’s my man. Come here."

“Yes, mam.”

While the whole of the attendance celebrated the new year, a couple of very flirty fighters shared a kiss for a new beginning. A war of new heart pacing trick, tactics, and games. Of kisses, hold, and intimate moments. A new conflict with each other, their pride on the line all to make the other surrender their hearts.

To a new year.

To a new decade.

To new flirty fights.


End file.
